


a ray of fucking sunshine

by weakspots



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ruining History (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cupcakes, Digital Art, M/M, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakspots/pseuds/weakspots
Summary: this is art for theteacher au.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	a ray of fucking sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wanna be every button you press](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761163) by [weakspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakspots/pseuds/weakspots). 



> SO I DIDN'T DRAW THIS, i'm posting this with my [lovely artist](https://twitter.com/actually_shion)'s permission because they don't have an ao3 account — please consider [commissioning](https://twitter.com/actually_shion/status/1286308527624069120) them, they're amazing and so, so kind.

> His ordeal begins the morning after the summer holidays when New Guy comes power walking into the faculty room, a smile on his face and carrying a tray of what appears to be cupcakes. 
> 
> _Vegan_ cupcakes, he announces, looking like a ray of fucking sunshine, _home-baked._
> 
> You can’t make this shit up.
> 
> Ryan frowns and sinks into his seat a little. 

* * *


End file.
